


5 Cardigans and 1 Suit

by RoEstel



Series: 翻译作品 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: James Bond和Q的一篇5+1。小甜饼旧文搬运
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 翻译作品 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929379
Kudos: 2





	5 Cardigans and 1 Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Cardigans and 1 Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694660) by Starbabe16. 



1.

Q总会在周五穿他最喜欢的开襟毛衣，所以，当James第一次约他出去的时候，他穿的就是开襟毛衣。

“Q？”007一边把脑袋靠在门框上一边问，“你今晚有事吗？”

哦我的天哪！James他……在紧张……007-在-紧-张！

‘不，他不可能会紧张，’Q想，‘James Bond不会紧张……结巴，轻微颤抖，大量出汗……哦，他就是，就是在紧张……’

Q被从自己的思绪里拉出来，因为James在他面前挥了挥手，咳嗽了一声。“对不起，你说什么？”Q一边说一边轻轻地摇头，把那些乱七八糟的思绪扔出脑海。

当James看到Q脸上难以置信的表情的时候，他又很快地补充，“我是说……额，你不一定非要……只是如果你想的话。……这并不意味着什么，我们就作为朋友一起去？”James并没想作问的，但是Q很明显把它当做了一个问句，他微笑着点头说：“你是在约我出去么，Bond先生？”他狡黠地笑着看着Bond的眼睛睁大，但他没给他机会说一个词就继续说下去，“好啊，反正我也做完了。不管你怎么以为的，但我很少会工作到凌晨。”说着他转头面向电脑把他正在做的代码保存起来，然后走出了办公室。Q把James推到边上以便关上门并设下警报（以防万一嘛）。随后他们两个一起往Q的车走去（James的车现在正在泰晤士河河底的某个地方，反正现在回不来），向一个小酒吧和一个里程碑式的约会驶去。

2.

当Q被要求去监管James最坏的任务之一的时候，他穿着的还是开襟毛衣。

“不，James，不是那篇门！”Q在链接里大吼着。他看着代表James的小点很快转过头通过他本来应该走的那扇门，随后James的监测器监测到了他的心率升高，突然一个峰值--与此同时一声枪响穿过了耳机传入Q的耳中。

“James！James！你受伤了吗？！”Q大吼着，很快变得歇斯底里，继而开始啜泣，“James，别开这种玩笑。”他的语调里带着显而易见的痛苦，“James你该死的快回复我！”他吼着，但是监测器和追踪器都平静了下去，只剩下了令人窒息的寂静。

3.

Q下一次穿着开襟毛衣已经是七个星期之后了，他觉得自己不能再悲伤下去了，他需要回到工作上去。

“我这是多么不专业，”当他再一次安全地坐在办公室里时，他小声嘟哝，“我不能让这事击倒我，James不会想看到我这样的。不，我不觉得我们是认真的或者其他什么，我们才约会了六个月，”突然他才意识到六个月在所有人看来对于James Bond来说是一段很长的时日，“他不会想让我这么伤心的，他应该会让我--”

“--向前看？”

另一个声音在门口打断了他，Q抬头准备告诉那家伙，不关他的事赶快滚出去，让他自己一个人把痛苦咽下去。但他的话卡在了他的喉咙里面，因为他看到那个站在门口的家伙是James。

Q站起身走过去，而James打开双臂去拥抱他--至少他是这么想的来着，所以说实话当他的下巴被打了一拳的时候他挺惊讶的。

“你怎么敢？”Q看着James揉着那有可能被打断了的下巴，愤怒地说，“你这个该死的混蛋，我受伤了（I was heartbroken. 太少女了不敢翻）。我以为你死了。”他把James的脸拉近，粗暴地把他们的唇按在一起，直到他需要呼吸才分开，即使这样他们也没分开多远，他把自己的额头和James的碰在一起，死死地盯着他的眼睛。Q把双手放在James的双颊上面耳语：“我以为……你死了。你这个十足的，让人没办法不喜欢的，英俊的，混蛋。”他又吻了James，这一次柔和得多，也小心着他的下巴，“我爱你，但如果你再敢这么做，我就先把你拼起来再杀了你。”

James只是点头，他知道此时试图解释是没用的，过会儿他会告诉Q整个的故事。他发誓那将不再会发生了，但是在他们内心深处他们都知道他在说谎，不过如果他们选择忘了这码事，那么一切都还是很好。

4.

“我拒绝只是为了去见我的家人而故意穿的漂亮，”Q站在他们的衣橱前面，穿着他最舒服的开襟毛衣胳膊交叉抱胸。

James知道争论是完全没用的，当Q执意去做一件事的时候，他是非常固执的，他的脑子里是没有“变通”这个词的。所以当James见到Q的家人的时候，Q仍然穿着他那件该死的开襟毛衣。

Q倒车，最后停在了一栋很大的别墅前，当他们下车的时候，他们听到一声尖叫：“Quillan Nathaniel Holmes，你穿的那是什么？！”一个头发正在变灰的女士走下台阶，James隐约认出来她是谁，然后他终于确认了，“Q？”他嘶哑地说，“该死的你怎么从来没有告诉过我你的母亲是M？！”

Q什么都没有说，只是微笑着，在这一刻之前这件事其实并不重要。Q走向了他的母亲，M拥抱了他，“你的两个哥哥都已经到了，Sherlock带着他的朋友John，而Mycroft和Gregory昨天就到了，这意味着你是最后一个，亲爱的，你知道这意味着什么……”她放开Q然后越过Q的肩膀大声对James说，“过来吧，Bond，我们可不能把你和可怜的Quillan丢在冷风里面，快跟上来。”她一边说着一边迈着轻快的步子带着他们走进去。

Q走上台阶推开了厚重的栎木大门，而James则不情愿地跟在他后面。当他们进入大厅的时候，他们看到了一群站在一起似乎在计划着什么的男士们--这计划很有可能会导致尴尬和精神创伤（这取决于谁会参与）。一位个子很高，很明显正在脱发的红发男人第一个走上前来拥抱了Q，然后他又转向James与他握手。

“你好，我是Mycroft Holmes，Quillan最大的哥哥，这位是我的丈夫Gregory Lestrade-Holmes。”James与Greg握手问好。

一个看起来年轻一些的接着站出来，但在他说话之前Q开口了：“我先警告你，James，Sherlock有点儿古怪，并且他说起话从来不知道应该什么时候停下。”

Q话音刚落，Sherlock就开口：“前海军军官--无聊--被枪击很多次--有点儿意思但还是无趣--早就认识母亲了，他以前见过Lestrade但是他现在还没意识到，他很明显还认识John，也许是因为共同执行某次任务。”他深呼吸，然后准备继续说下去，但John在这时打断了他：“Sherlock。”他严厉地说。

“Bit not good？”Sherlock问。

“Bit not good，你才见到这个可怜的家伙，别把他吓坏了。”John低声笑着，转向James，“好久不见，伙计。（"Hey mate, long time no see,"哦Chinglish真是太伟大了~）”他又看向他的朋友，“并且错，Sherlock，不是任务，我和James是一个陆军军官学院的。”Sherlock对于自己的错误看上去有点儿不高兴。

“对不起，”James打断了他们，“他……他经常这么干吗？一般没人会这样思考。”

其他的人的表情很明显表示了这对于Sherlock来说一点儿也不奇怪，正当他们要说的时候，M进来了：“晚餐已经准备好了，Mycroft，Anthea在哪儿？”

就在这时，一个五岁的小女孩跑进门来，“我在这儿，奶奶，”她咯咯笑着，一边跑向她的父亲和爸爸，“我在餐厅和奶奶玩捉迷藏，”她大声地说，“我藏在了桌子底下，没告诉她。然后她说我以后不许再藏在那下面了。”

她又咯咯笑起来直到她看到Q，Sherlock和John，“Uncle Q！”她一边开心地叫着一边从她父亲的怀抱里跳出来，跑向她最喜欢的叔叔，她的黑色长发飞舞在身后，然后她撞上了Q的腿，把后者撞倒在地。James看着这一幕，他一边笑着一边拉Q起来：“那么，你能承受住总部爆炸，却不能应付你这五岁的侄女？”

于是当Anthea在向她的“Uncle Sherley”和“Uncle John”问好的时候，Q在James的手臂上掐了一把。Anthea最后看向房间里的陌生人，她伸出手，用只有孩子才有的纯洁好奇地问：“你好，我是Anthea，你呢？”

James蹲下身与Anthea视线平齐，握了握她的手，说：“我的名字是James，我是你Uncle Q的……朋友？”他说着看向Q，而Q点点头，说：“他是我的男朋友，Anthea。”

James站起身，看到一个理解的表情出现在Anthea的脸上：“就像父亲和爸爸一样。”她煞有介事地点点头，然后又跑向M：“来吧，奶奶，Hudson太太和Auntie A正在餐厅等大家呢。”

她又走向James，拽着他的手不停地嘟哝这什么，James惊恐地看向Q，但是后者只是饶有兴致地看着他被一个五岁的小女孩拽走。Q知道如果James不愿意的话，Anthea是拽不动他的。

这是第四次Q在他和James的关系的重要时刻，而他穿的还是开襟毛衣。

5.

第五次重要时刻远比前四次重要，但是Q还是穿着他的开襟毛衣。

圣诞大餐之后，他们坐在Holmes庄园的大厅里面。Sherlock和John坐在一张沙发里面，Sherlock靠着沙发背而John的脚则放在他的腿上，他们俩手上都拿着一杯酒。Mycroft坐在面朝火炉的扶手椅上，Anthea靠在他腿边睡觉而Greg坐在椅子扶手上面。M坐在她自己的扶手椅上，正与坐在她边上的沙发上的Mrs.Hudson聊天。每个人都在他们自己的，二人小世界里面，有一搭没一搭地聊着，突然，James站起身：“大家可以听我说么？”

每个人都停止说话看向他，James站在Q面前，后退一步单膝跪地。他从裤子口袋里拿出一个不加装饰的小盒子，说：“Q，相信我，我不能没有你，我已经数不过来有多少次你在任务中救了我。我爱你并且我想让你每一天每一秒都认识到这一点，所以我现在要说的是，Quillan Nathaniel Holmes，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

我愿意。”Q点头说，那是James所需要的回复，他打开了盒子，下一秒戒指就滑上了Q的手指，两个人紧紧地拥抱在一起。他们的唇就像锁在了一起一样，完全忽视了他们周围的人，直到M清了清嗓子，大声清了清嗓子，他们才意识到他们两个在大家面前失礼了。这时M说：“那么，让我们来看看戒指吧。”

+1

Q第一次为了某件重要的事情而穿西服是在他的婚礼上。

“我非常荣幸地第一次为大家介绍Mr and Mr Bond-Holmes。”

Q和James走进大厅，面对着一批MI6的顶级特工和科学家，他们俩坐在最前面的桌子上，和M一起（James被要求喊他妈妈或者母亲），还有Sherlock，John，他们新收养的六个月大的婴儿Hamish，Mycroft，Gregory，Anthea和R坐在Q那一边，而Eve，Alec和Mallory坐在James那边。

Eve是James的伴娘而Alec是他的伴郎，Q的伴娘是R，伴郎是John。当他们都依次坐了演讲之后，他们该去跳第一支舞了。

Q让James跳了男步，他们在他们的小世界里面跳着，直到客人们都在用餐刀敲玻璃杯。Q很清楚他们在暗示什么，于是他停下来，双手捧着James的脸颊，吻上了James。这个吻是Q主动的但是却也是James主导的。

他们两个直到需要呼吸才分开。“我爱你。”James小声说，“并且我们该走了，不然我们会错过航班的。”他看到一点点恐惧划过Q的脸，于是很快安慰道，“你难道认为我会让任何意外发生在你身上吗？我们会很好的，反正这段飞行也不长。”

Q点了点头，Q是如此相信James不会让意外发生在他身上，以至于他将去克服他最大的恐惧之一：“好吧，我信任你。哦，差点忘了，”他吻了一下James的脸颊，“我也爱你。”

FIN


End file.
